Comfort
by anonymous9728
Summary: Max was symptomatic without realising it and Phoebe takes it upon herself to look after him in his time of need.


Last period was hell as usual, and as much as he wanted to throw paper airplanes at the bald chemistry teacher's head. He couldn't. Simply because he was just too tired.

He was lazily sprawled on his desk. His trademark swoosh hung high up with his face buried in his arms.

Phoebe looked his way and rose her eyebrows in concern.

xXx

She opened the door and shook her head, seeing his prone form discarded on the couch. From the look of things he didn't even bother reaching his lair in favour of slumping anything comforting.

Stepping near the couch she used her telekenisis to shove his body to the floor.

He groaned and staggeringly stood up. "What's going on?" he asked, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes.

"You tell me. You slept through class again."

He yawned, nabbing his bag to take a step around her, too exhausted to even bother using the slide to get to his lair for much needed sleep.

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Yep." he replied instantly. "I'm in need of some serious shut eye. Do me a favor and make sure no one bothers me."

"Sure."

xXx

"Max."

He groaned, hoisting himself upright, looking ragged. "I'm still sleepy Phoebe."

"I know, which is why I made you coffee to help keep your eyes open." she said, trudging down his small staircase, cautiously holding a blue mug in her hand.

"What for? I told you I'm tired. Couldn't you wait until I woke up naturally like any ther sane person does?"

She carefully levitated the warm mug into his awaiting hand. "And any sane person would know that it isn't healthy to sleep for more than nine hours a day." she retorted smartly, much to his annoyance.

"Did you need something?" he asked, taking a sip from his mug.

" **The Gifted** premiers as in now, everyone's upstairs waiting on you." she informed, tugging on his sweatshirt.

xXx

It was always entertaining watching mutants with special abilities seize a magnificent plot on air. The show was brilliant and would keep anyone on the edge of their seats.

Anyone but Max Thunderman.

His head was grudgingly in contemplation of whether to settle against Phoebe's arm or not. He couldn't help it, he was tired, the strength he usually possesses to go by his day was diminished. The coffee didn't help either.

He lost the will to stay awake as his head splattered against his twin's arm arousing her attention.

Phoebe frowned and nudged his head. No response. Thinking deviously, she breathed a thin line of heat against his face.

He felt the warm sensations and hefted his face off of her arm. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." he announced to no one in particular.

Barb looked his way. "Goodnight honey, I'll make sure to record the entire season for you."

"Thanks." He made to stand up before staggering and stumbling to the floor.

Phoebe was already trotting next to him in her efforts of helping him up.

He accepted her hand. "I'm fine, I'm alright."

"No, you're not." she admonished. "I'll help you to your lair. Don't want you tripping down the stairs, now would we?"

He grumbled in response, too tired to put up a fight.

"I'll be right back." she told the rest of the family, who remained seated nodding absentmindedly.

xXx

"I can't believe you actually slept through the very first episode." she said, standing over him.

"I can't believe you actually tucked me in." he retorted, followed by a soft yawn. "Now, please switch off the light on your way out." he informed through half lidded eyes.

She nodded, patting the bed cover over him. "Be sure to get enough sleep this time." she advised softly.

He smirked tiredly. "Go ahead. You can kiss my forehead if you want."

She stood up, flustered. "You wish."

xXx

A hard knock awoke him.

He sighed and blinked rapidly to clear his vision as the knocking echoed loudly through his lair.

"Alright jeez! I'm coming! No need to break my door down!" he yelled, throwing the cover to the floor, dragging himself up the stairs.

He yanked on the door handle to reveal Phoebe.

"You want?"

"You're going to be late for school." she said simply.

"So?" He shrugged carelessly. "Nothing new."

"Its Achievement Day."

He frustratedly clenched his jaw and filed past her towards the bathroom.

xXx

"God I hate achievement day. Relentless, useless tests to prove our academic performance, pure nonsense." he whined, planting his face into the couch.

Phoebe who was a step behind him frowned, leisurely walking up to his sprawled figure.

"They aren't nonsense Max."

"Its your word against mine." he mumbled incoherently.

"You nearly slept again, I'm certain if that proctor wasn't present you would have slept through all the tests."

"Phoebe, shut up. I'm trying to sleep here."

"I still find it strange."

"You find everything strange Phoebe."

She ignored his remark and moved for the refrigerator. "I mean, its been what, two weeks since you became tired all of a sudden. Are you sure you aren't sick?"

"I can't hear you right now, I'm busy trying to tune your voice out."

"I'm serious Max." she said honestly, unwrapping a vegan ration as she turned to find him gone.

xXx

It was midnight when Phoebe's eyes fluttered open due to the sudden creek of her door.

She dug an elbow into her soft mattress to make out the blurred silhouette of whom she immediately deduced to be her twin standing at her door, with what seemed to be his pillow pressed against his side.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

He stepped closer. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"I can't sleep in the lair."

She wiped hair from her face. "I don't understand. What do you mean you can't sleep in your lair?"

"I want to sleep, but I can't. No in there."

"But Max, you can't sleep here." she whispered hard enough for him to hear.

"Pheebs, I'm so tired I could fall over any moment now."

 _He wouldn't exactly lie. But still, I can't let him sleep here, with me, just the two of us. Ugh, especially with thoughts like these._ She looked up, somehow managing to meet his eyes through the dark. _Then again, I can't just send him away, he really needs the sleep it seems._

"Alright fine." she relented, scooting to the edge of her side to give him space as he wasted no time to occupy himself next to her.

"I'd thank you, but I'm too tired to do even that." he said, fumbling with her bed sheet.

She stilled her heart rate for ulterior reasons and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Max."

xXx

Phoebe awoke to warm moist forming at the side of her jaw. Her first reaction would have been of panic but became mindful as her memories caught up with her.

She could feel his arm around her belly, slightly below her breasts, and his face inches away from hers, angled directly into an enivatible kiss were she to turn and face him.

A prominent blush on her face, Phoebe used her powers to levitate the blanket to the side, slowly hefting Max's arm off of her and stood up.

He looked so peaceful, his face bare of any tension, seemingly adorable.

"Max, wake up." she urged, feeling sun rays creep into the room.

He groaned into the sheets, laying on his stomach, prompting her to pull on one of his earlobes.

He grunted awake. "Pheebs?"

"You still tired?"

"You can't ask me that, I just woke up." he returned through an early yawn, dangling his legs on the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair.

"Right, anyway, uh, when do you think you'll be able to sleep in your lair again?"

"Wow. Was my snoring that loud?"

"Not exactly."

He shakily stood upright, raising a hand when she moved to assist him.

"I'm fine," he offered, a slowly journey to her door. "I feel a bit lightheaded, nothing breakfast can't fix."

xXx

"Man, its cold out here." he murmured sleepily, rubbing on his arms. "And we're indoors. One would think the theater would insulate some heat."

Phoebe regarded him. "I told you to bring your jacket with you."

"Phoebe, when we left, the sun was sky high, that, and I'm no omniscient to predict weather changes." he retorted with his eyes closed, ignoring the projected film in play.

Phoebe noticed his expression. "Are you feeling tired? Sleepy?"

"Kind of, I might just doze off any moment now." To prove his claim a yawn escaped his mouth and shuddered momentarily.

Cherry tapped Phoebe's shoulder.

"Bestie, is everything alright with Max?" The blonde asked, having noticed her best' friend's hushed conversation with Max.

"Yes, everything's fine, he's just a bit cold." Phoebe replied to a nodding Cherry.

"Pheebs, I'm going home." Max informed.

"You can't. We promised Cherry and Oyster we'd hang out."

"I'm cold and sleepy, these chairs aren't really comfortable and-"

He was interrupted when she suddenly shoved his head into her side, with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Just wait a little longer, we'll be going home soon so you can get some sleep."

He positioned himself and comfortably remained in her hold. "Apart from this being weird, you're quite comfy." he mumbled against against her side, stuffing his nose full of her scent.

xXx

"You're still cold?" she asked, feeling him shudder and shiver against her back.

After dinner, she was surprised to find him inhabiting her bed. Although she found it a bit uncomfortable having to share a bed with him, she couldn't argue the point that it made her feel giddy whenever she woke up to his arm slung over her.

She pondered if this will become a habit because it highly seemed unconventional and unlikely for two teenagers to be sharing a bed, unless they were more than siblings. Which they weren't!

"I'm freezing over here." he intoned with closed eyes.

"Use your heat breath."

"I can't warm myself the entire night Phoebe."

"But I don't feel cold." She raised her head to peak at the closed window. "And the window is closed."

"Meh," he shrugged with one shoulder. "Night Pheebs."

"You sure you'll manage?"

"No, but what can I do?" he returned closing his eyes.

Phoebe bit her lip. "Max?"

He groaned. "Phoebe, I'm trying to sleep."

"You remember the theater?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

She released a breath. "W-Well, when you slept against me, you radiated warmth, and you kind of slept peacefully even though we were in a theater."

"You make it sound like I enjoyed having my face pressed against you." he quipped, immediately feeling an elbow stab at his spine. "Then again, why don't we test that theory?"

He made a counterclockwise turn into her open arms. His cheek violently flattening against her neck. Her chin aligned on disgorging his swoosh.

"My poor swoosh," he mumbled against her neck, unknowingly sending jitters throughout her body. "...worth the sacrifice."

She chuckled softly. _Of all the things he could worry about as_ she slowly tightened her hold against him, both succumbing to sleep.

xXx

He breathed lightly against her face.

Phoebe inched closer, inspecting every inch of his face. Long eyelashes below well carved eyebrows. Hair randomly spangled everywhere. His nostrils released compressed air that ventured against her face.

She barely maintained a startle when his eyes unceremoniously shot open.

"M-Morning." she stuttered, knowing she had no valid, reasonable explanation as to why her face was so close to his at an unprecedented proximity.

"Yeah… the fact that your giant eyes are so close don't creep me out so early in the morning either." he quipped, although making no move to inch and increase the distance between their faces.

Shy, Phoebe uttered the first thing that came to mind. "So um, you feel tired, or cold?"

He rose an eyebrow.

"Right, stupid question."

It was a Saturday. They were allowed to sleep in. Waking up late on a weekend was a luxury they encompassed in and took for granted.

Though that didn't matter to one Phoebe Thunderman, considered her main concern laid before her, expecting or wondering. She dared let her eyes fall to his lips, and rose back to his eyes as if asking permission.

He was blank. He always did that whenever he deems what she says or do either extremely plain or painfully obvious.

She challenged herself, knowing the world wouldn't fall apart if she were to move just an inch forward. So she did. He didn't seem to be bothered by her action, not in the slightest.

And the advances unfolded.

Another challenge arose, reminding her the world still wouldn't fall apart if she were to simply raise her hand and cup his cheek. So she brazenly did, surprising herself. Or was it his lack of response?

The last challenge didn't remind or tell her, it merely directed her to elevate her chin and plant her lips to his. Which, much to her personal shock, she did.

Perhaps it was the dry taste of her lips, or the fact that it felt right that connived his lips to hesitantly move against hers.

Her thumb tenderly caressed his nearby cheek as the magnetic kiss slowed in rhythm. It was short and meaningful, leaving a very regretful and teary Phoebe pressing her face against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." she choked out. "I don't know what came over me. I-"

"Hey, don't be." he offered softly, lifting her head, wiping away the tear trails. "Because I'm not."

Phoebe quivered a confused look that Max wiped away with a thorough kiss of his own.

"I have to go."

She couldn't explain the sadness that settled within her chest when the warmth that pooled next to her vanished, watching his back disappear through her door.

xXx

Apparently, Max was diagnosed with a condition that caused his muscles to stagnate and exert less effort to keep him stabilized or do anything strenuous, including his natural body temperature which fell by 3C.

Ultimately, her father became worried about Max's unnatural sleeping habits which compelled him to consult a medical practitioner in Metroburg - and now Max was treated and back to normal.

Phoebe sighed dejectedly.

After that...weird yet wonderful kiss they shared, she hasn't seen much of Max but she consistently thought of him. She had nearly stumbled into him on her way to the bathroom, but she hassled her way into her open door in record time, missing him entirely.

She was utterly embarrassed, wishing she could turn back time. To prevent herself from kissing him. To _not_ know how his lips felt so glorious against hers.

Phoebe lethargically sat on the edge of her bed, hand unconsciously outstretching to grab something soft, pressing it against herself.

She looked down, vehemently surprised to learn the object was her twin's pillow. She pulled it to her face, inhaling the rich boyish scent deeply saturated within the object in her grasp, painfully reminding her of the owner.

"What are you doing?"

She froze, lowering the pillow to invent said owner, who trudged closer, an amused look gracing his facial features when he took in the scene before him. Seeing her hastily sit upright.

"M-Max…I-" she cut herself off, not bothering to explain. "Y-You're probably here for this." She outstretched an arm, holding his pillow to his reach, wondering why she was incapable of just levitating it to him.

"Honestly, I kind of forgot that." he said, sounding sheepish, taking her by surprise when he swatted the object to the floor. His eyes sharpening. "But that's not what I'm here for."

She tensed, naturally, not knowing what his intentions were. Gulping silently when he took a step to stand before her.

"Then what are you here for?"

Not a word left his mouth because that same mouth clamped around hers.

It wasn't long before her arms spangled and reached around his neck, whole heartedly responding to the kiss, which intensified the moment her back met her bed. Hands grooving upwards to rile and disorient his hairstyle.

They kept kissing for a while, fumbling to get beneath the sheets. Her door slamming shut due to a certain someone too intoxicated of the other to hold back on his telekinetic powers.

Minutes later, Max hoisted himself up. Slightly peeved and breathing hoarsely, as did she, beneath him.

She was shy, lacking the courage to open her eyes and admit to herself she just experienced, never mind enjoyed a steamy make out session with her twin.

"I can't believe we just did that."

He smirked. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?" Her eyes were still closed.

"You basically took care of me when I went all sleeping beauty on everyone."

She couldn't help but release a soft chortle at the reference which oddly fit.

"You're my twin, I'm supposed to look after you." she answered, slowly opening her eyes. "And I'd do it all over again… because you mean more to me than you'll ever know."

He nodded.

"So-can I sleep with you tonight?" he blurted out.

Phoebe's eyebrows rose, probably in wonder since he had no reason to, now that he was all back to normal.

"Why?"

"The lair became creepy and uncomfortable to sleep in."

"You're just using that as an excuse to sleep here aren't you?" she asked with sass. "Not to mention that excuse, is terrible."

He momentarily faltered. She smiled, pulling his face into her neck, aligning her chin atop his head.

"I'm just pulling your leg Max. You can sleep in my room if you want."

Max lifted his chin to place his lips on hers so fast she released a soft whimper at the sudden smooch.

"Max,"

"Sorry."

Red faced, she pressed his face into the side of her neck, further tugging on the sheet draped at the ends of the bed over his shoulders.

Max swiveled against her warm frame, feeling content when she tightened her hold against him, providing him with the comfort only she could furnish.

 ** _\- End -_**


End file.
